Yo amo
by Kuchiki Rukia 7
Summary: 2. Amo que Kubo los haya hecho el uno para el otro. "Ustedes dos se complementan." "¿Cómo es que eso se complementa?, somos todo lo contrario..."
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola mis queridos lectores!_

_¡No saben la alegría que me da volver después de tantos años de estar desaparecida!, bueno se que al principio dije que mi computadora se había descompuesto, pues si se descompuso pero después vinieron algunas situaciones personales y pues las vacaciones me ayudaron a relajarme así que vengo con la batería recargada._

_Bueno aquí les traigo una traducción de la sección de fics en inglés, esta vez son varios one-shots y espero que sean de su agrado, bueno estas historias le pertenecen a una maravillosa escritora, ella es **Goku's Daughter **y me dio el permiso para traducir su historia así que no me demanden. Vale nos vemos al final espero y lo disfruten. _

_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach son mios, todos son de Kubo Tite, si fueran mios…¡kami-sama Ichigo y Rukia estarían en su luna de miel!_

_:::&:::_

**_Yo amo…_**

**_Amo como Rukia es cuidadosa con su corazón._**

_:::&:::_

_Ichigo: ¿No vas a preguntar nada?_

_Rukia: ¿Me contestarías si te preguntara? Es tu problema. Un problema profundo, muy profundo. No tengo ningún derecho a saber. Aún no conozco la forma de llegar a lo más profundo de tu corazón sin mancharlo. Así que esperaré. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando creas que es el momento de hacerlo…habla conmigo. Hasta entonces, esperaré._

_Capítulo 20._

_http: / www. onemanga. com/Bleach/20/10/_

:::&:::

— ¿Así que esto…esto es lo que se siente…?—murmuró. Sus palabras no eran exactamente una pregunta, sino una observación que necesitaba compartir con él.

— ¿Qué se siente? —le preguntó.

Rukia frotó su ojo con su mano, alejando el sueño y dándole la bienvenida a esa calidez que se acumulaba en su corazón. Claros rayos de luz comenzaron a filtrarse por las cortinas, besando la blanca curva de su hombro y el fuerte bícep de su brazo. Colocó su barbilla sobre su pecho inhalando la escencia de almizcle, de whisky y de él.

_Ichigo._

Sonrió lentamente, sus pechos se presionaron completamente contra él cuando se abrazó fuertemente a él. — El sentimiento—dijo suspirando—el sentimiento de levantarte en los brazos de el hombre al que amas.

Ella sintió que él sonreía, incluso aunque no pudiera verlo. Ella sabía que la estaba mirando con esa lujuriosa intensidad mientras se recostaban totalmente desnudos en su cama. Las sábanas eran cálidas y estaban arrugadas y desordenadas. Sus prendas estaban regadas por todo el piso. Recordó que la noche anterior era inolvidable pero ESTO-la mañana siguiente-traía una ola de placer que ninguno de los dos vio venir.

—¿Cómo se siente?

Su hombro se encogía un poco mientras ella movía su oído y lo presionaba en su pecho. Podía oír sus latidos como una canción- _Da dum, da dum_-su ritmo fuerte, vibrante…y cantarín. Y de repente, su corazón estaba llamándole.

_¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes?_

"Me siento segura."

Sus ojos ámbar seguían clavados en ella, lo sentía. Esto la calmo, sólo por qué ella quería saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

_¿Eso es todo lo que sientes?_

"Me siento protegida"

El brazo en el que ella estaba recostada fue pegándola más a él mientras se ponían frente a frente.

Su corazón le preguntó:_ "¿Acaso no siempre te sientes segura conmigo?"_

Rukia suspiró fuertemente. —Me siento en paz. Me siento amada.

Todo quedó en silencio, aunque su corazón siguiera latiendo-_da dum_-y hablando.

_Gracias._

Era maravilloso estar los dos juntos sin preocuparse del mundo. Solo dos personas. Dos corazones. Dos almas. La tranquilidad no era muy común en sus vidas.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —preguntó Rukia. Su voz era suave, confiable y baja, como si fuera un secreto hecho sólo para ellos dos.

Sus dedos seguían acariciando su espalda con tanta delicadeza que recordaba como ella tocaba la seda. Sus piernas, enrolladas con las de ella, giraron para que pudiera colocarla totalmente sobre él. Ojos azules y ámbar se encontraron, y lo único que veían eran sus caras sonrientes.

—Estaba pensando que concuerdo contigo—su lengua rosada recorrió su labio inferior—se siente realmente…bien.

—Cálido—agregó.

—Mm.

—Se siente así en cualquier parte. Especialmente aquí—besó la piel sobre su corazón.

_Da dum_

Él parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de que su expresión cambiara a la de un hombre engreído. —Creo que eso se llama…—hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra correcta—felicidad.

_Da dum_

Su boca se curvó formando una sonrisa maliciosa, al igual que la de él. El reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba las 7:38 am. Tenían todo el día para ellos.

_Da dum_

Ella cerró sus ojos, relajo sus labios y los moldeo perfectamente con los suyos. —Si…felicidad.

_Da dum_

Rukia no se sentía con ganas de levantarse de la cama, o desprenderse de sus brazos.

:::&:::

_Bueno hora de explicaciones._

_Estuve ausente este tiempo por qué mi inspiración corrió, huyó me pongo enfrente de mi computadora y nada, así que decidí hacer estas maravillosas traducciones ya que me ayudan a inspirarme. NO voy a dejar mis fics, eso ni loca, solo que me retrasare un poco en actualizar así que por favor ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI!_

_Por cierto… ¿ya vieron el manga? ¡Dios mío, Ichigo contra Aizen! ¡waaaa salto de la emoción! ¡Ichigo se ve muy sexy como siempre! *¬* y estoy enojada con Kubo ¿qué pasa con los momentos IchiRukistas? ¡Necesitamos más IchiRuki!_

_Hahaha bueno amigos y amigas les dejo aquí el link de la historia original para aquellos que la quieran checar: **www. fanfiction. net/s /5498919 /1 / I_love**_

_En fin, me voy los quiero muchísimo y espero verlos por medio de un review._

_Cuídense mucho, les mando muchos besos, abrazos, y muchas muchas fresas._

_SAYO!_

_:::&:::_

_"No soy religiosa, soy IchiRukista!"_

_¡Todos los IchiRukistas que quieran el siguiente capi dejen review! ¡Me harían muy feliz!_

_:::&:::_

_¡Digan 5 razones por las cuales aman el IchiRuki!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola queridos lectores!_

_Yo sé que he tardado mucho en aparecer por aquí, creo que desde hace un año no lo hago. Pero yo no veo esto como una obligación si no más bien como un placer y una manera de relajarme. En fin, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta traducción del fic en inglés "I Love" de __**Goku's Daughter.**_ _Tengo el permiso para traducirlo y de verdad espero que les guste._

_A todos los que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews muchísimas gracias, tengo la oportunidad de responder a los que tienen cuentas, pero para quienes no tengan siempre van a tener mi agradecimiento. Y por favor, si marcan como favorita cualquiera de mis historias me gustaría mucho que me dijeran en un review el porqué para poder continuar por el buen camino. XD_

_Si les interesa saber bien por qué tarde tanto en actualizar les dejo una pequeña explicación al final del capítulo._

_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, todos son creación de Kubo Tite. Ya saben, si fueran míos haría de todo con Rukia e Ichigo._

:::…:::

**Yo amo…**

**Amo que Kubo los haya hecho el uno para el otro.**

:::…:::

_"…Después de eso, para coincidir con el diseño de Rukia cambié el diseño de Ichigo. Tenía el cabello negro como Rukia, así que era mejor que Ichigo no tuviera cabello negro."_

_bleachasylum showpost. php?p=164252&postcount=157_

:::…:::

— Recuérdame de nuevo, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?

Rukia frunció el ceño, pegando la toalla cerca de su cuerpo. El sol comenzaba a salir, coloreando al cielo de naranja y rosa antes de convertirse en un fresco gris azulado. El agua frente a ellos se ondulaba y subía y bajaba hacia la orilla. El sol amarillo besaba suavemente la superficie en bloques cuadrados. A pesar del maravilloso paisaje, hacía frío y era demasiado temprano para los dos shinigami.

Rukia suspiró —Porqué la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami está haciendo su calendario anual y nos quieren en el —hizo una pausa y dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sería bueno tener una foto sin el cabello del capitán Kenpachi en ella—Rukia se refería a los intentos pasados de la vice capitana Yachiru, los cuales, francamente, fueron un desastre.

Sus ojos despreocupados seguían el flujo del agua sobre la arena antes de regresar al mar—Sí, ¿pero en la playa?

Rukia se encogió de hombros—Tú solo en el calendario levantará las ventas, pero tú casi desnudo…bueno, captas la idea.

Ichigo tiró de la toalla que la cubría—Tú también estás casi desnuda.

Ella posó sus ojos en él—Ellas sabían que no me gustaría que tú…te expusieras así y todos te miraran—se detuvo pensando si ella debía revelar su poca posesividad sobre él y su cuerpo, pero decidió que si lo hacía, él se sentiría halagado.

Su boca se curvo formando una de esas sonrisas arrogantes y suavemente posó un brazo sobre sus hombros—Pudimos haber dicho que no a todo esto.

—Me rogaron, me suplicaron, y me convencieron diciendo que quedaría muy, muy, muy bien—Un ligero suspiró escapo de sus labios rosados mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Escucharon un sonido.

_¡Click!_

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso creíste que nos equivocábamos?—La voz de Matsumoto se escuchó justo frente a ellos. Su cabello dorado brillaba de manera angelical con el sol saliendo, haciéndola ver más superior a su, tan usual, excéntrica personalidad. Otras tres shinigami tomaron sus lugares detrás de ella. Nemu sostenía la cámara, Nanao tenía un portapapeles y Kiyone las luces.

— ¿Todas ustedes están aquí? —Ichigo las señaló.

—Por supuesto. Esta es la sesión más importante—Kiyone respondió entusiasmada. Quedaba claro que todas estaban en una misión.

—Ustedes son la pareja más famosa de toda la Sociedad de Almas después de todo—Nanao agregó algo más de manera cuidadosa—, y juntos se ven de maravilla.

—Sólo dices eso porque quieres que hagamos esto —Ichigo dijo de manera acusadora.

Nanao delicadamente subió sus lentes arriba de la nariz y un rayo de luz se reflejo en ellos —No, ustedes dos se complementan. Ella es pequeña, tú eres alto. Ella tiene piel blanca como el marfil y tú bronceada. Ella tiene ojos azules, tú cafés. Ella tiene cabello negro, tú lo tienes de un color naranja vibrante.

Ambos, Rukia e Ichigo, la miraron sorprendidos—¿Cómo es que eso se complementa?, somos todo lo contrario.

Nanao miró a Nemu, quién respondió por ella—Incluso yo puedo ver el atractivo de ambos. En la teoría de los colores, los colores complementarios son parejas de colores que son diferentes, como azul y naranja o amarillo y morado, y son estéticamente agradables. Eso es porque el contraste de los colores complementarios activa el centro contra opositor del proceso de las células ganglionares en el centro del ojo.

Todos la miraron por un largo tiempo, tratado de envolver sus cabezas en torno a lo que había dicho.

Kiyone se aclaró la garganta—¿Lo ven?, incluso hay una explicación científica de porqué se ven tan bien juntos.

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron uno al otro. Quien alguna vez fue un shinigami sustituto, ahora era un capitán, murmuró algo parecido a una explicación de que así no era exactamente como funcionaba el ojo, pero aún así apreciaba el intento de Nemu para persuadirlo.

—Bueno, ¡entonces quítense esas toallas! —exclamó Matsumoto—. Arriba, arriba, arriba. Queremos la foto con el amanecer—Las cuatro mujeres se apresuraron a colocarse alrededor de ellos, quitándoles las toallas, empujándolos hacía el agua y colocando la iluminación.

—Es…esperen, ¿qué es lo que quieren que hagamos? —Ichigo rascaba su brazo, la piel se le había puesto de gallina —. ¿Quieren…fotos sexys, no? —Inhaló profundamente, no estaba seguro de que tan bien se sentían él y Rukia con esto.

Matsumoto les sonrió. Era obvio que esta había sido su idea—Claro, con esto ganaremos mucho más dinero—exclamó.

Ichigo bajó la mirada hacia su esposa. Fruncía el ceño, pero se veía realmente bien con su bikini negro. Era sencillo, pero contrastaba tan bien con su piel nívea…oh, así que esto era a lo que se referían con el asunto del contraste. —Está bien, pero no puede ser tan, uh, inapropiado, no quiero que Byakuya me mate.

Los bellos labios de Matsumoto se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras Rukia alzaba la cabeza en dirección a Ichigo. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? —Por supuesto, Capitán.

—Ichigo…—sus ojos se encontraron con los de él con cierta confusión. Lentamente, esos ojos violetas flotaban hacia su pecho sólido y sus abdominales esculpidos. Oh sí, realmente se veía bien, especialmente con la forma en que su bañador verde y café se adhería bajo su cadera. Tragó tan fuerte que él se dio cuenta. En respuesta Ichigo le sonrió.

_¡Click!_

Entonces su momento se rompió.

—Hagan eso que hacen siempre—Nanao les ordenó, leyendo su portapapeles.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Rukia preguntó, aliviada de que sus ojos lograran perder contacto con los de su esposo.

—Ya saben, esa mirada…—Kiyone comenzó—esa que ambos tienen para cada uno.

Ichigo rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza—No sabemos de lo que estás hablando.

Matsumoto se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano—Nanao, te dije que no sabrían. Sólo ve al siguiente punto.

Nanao asintió, rayando líneas en una hoja de papel—Okay, ¿qué estarían haciendo si no estuviéramos aquí?

—Uh, ¿supongo que nadar? —Rukia contestó—. Estamos en la playa.

Kiyone negó con la cabeza—No, no podemos tomar fotos de eso. El agua cubriría sus cuerpos.

—Siguiente punto—pidió Matsumoto.

—Dice, "Matsumoto dirige a los dos idiotas" —Nanao respondió.

Ambos, Ichigo y Rukia, se molestaron—¡Oigan!, no somos idiotas—Claro que sus protestas no fueron escuchadas mientras las shinigami discutían algunos puntos.

Finalmente, Matsumoto señaló a Ichigo—Tú, siéntate en el piso—sus ojos cristalinos se posaron en Rukia—,y tú, colócate sobre él.

—Byakuya nos matará—Ichigo exclamó y luego corrigió lo que había dicho—. Bueno, definitivamente me matará a mí.

Matsumoto agitó su mano despreocupadamente—No lo hará, Rukia te protegerá. Sólo hazlo. —La mirada de Matsumoto era realmente peligrosa y seria, lo suficiente para hacer que Ichigo accediera.

Además, todo parecía inofensivo…

_"Y las fotos pueden ser eliminadas y destruidas."_ Pensó.

Ichigo suspiró. Se sentó en la arena con las piernas estiradas frente a él. Sus brazos musculosos soportaban todo su peso detrás de él y el agua resbalaba sobre su piel lentamente antes de regresar al océano.

Parecía un modelo masculino.

— ¿Cómo es que simplemente haces eso? —Rukia preguntó con las manos posadas en sus caderas.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras en su boca se formaba una pequeña sonrisa—Tú estarás cubriendo casi todo mi cuerpo.

—Kurosaki-san—Matsumoto gritó de la nada. Las cuatro mujeres se dirigieron a ellos con una determinación sofocante ardiendo en sus ojos—, encima de él, ahora.

— ¿Qué? —Rukia entró en pánico, sólo porque lucían realmente aterradoras mientras la miraban así lo haría—. Está bien, relájense—las miró antes de mirar hacia abajo y ver a su marido. Tomando un fuerte respiro, Rukia se apoyó en sus manos y sus rodillas y realizó todo lo que le pedían. Gateó sobre sus piernas y paró cuando cada rodilla quedo a ambos lados de la cadera de Ichigo. Cuando el agua tocó su piel, dio un pequeño salto por lo fría que estaba. —Es algo extraño hacer esto…mientras ellas miran.

Él asintió, su cabeza se dirigió hacia las demás shinigami—Estoy de acuerdo.

_¡Click!_

—Por Dios, eso estuvo muy bien—Kiyone exclamó, mirando arriba del hombro de Nemu. La imagen se revelaba en la pantalla de Nemu casi inmediatamente después de la foto.

—Rukia, míranos a nosotras, e Ichigo, mírala a ella—Matsumoto les ordenó.

La famosa pareja accedió y Kiyone, Nanao y Nemu se vieron complacidas—Me gusta la forma en la que el cabello de Kurosaki-san cae sobre el hombro de ella—Nanao recalcó.

Kiyone intervino—Me encanta la manera en la que Kurosaki-kun le sonríe. Ya saben…esa manera tan masculina, algo traviesa, pero segura.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Matsumoto no estaba completamente satisfecha—Bien, queremos que se den la vuelta para que así sus espaldas estén casi completamente contra el amanecer. Rukia muévete junto a él y míranos a nosotras. Capitán, usted también.

Cuando la pareja cambió de posición, Nemu tomó la foto con la cámara. Todas se asombraron al ver lo increíble que se veían. El cielo rosado con un toque anaranjado y las olas acentuaban ambas figuras en la imagen. La cara de Ichigo era el epítome de la masculinidad y sus ojos avellana ardían en pasión, mientras el trasero de Rukia era un lindo final de la sensual curva de su espalda. La mirada que dedicó a las mujeres por encima del hombro estaba llena de misterio, ardor y orgullo. Casi caía al piso pero Ichigo la tomó en brazos.

_¡Click!_

—¡Quédense quietos!—Gritó Matsumoto. Su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande mientras Nemu tomaba las fotos. Una foto era con el cuerpo de Rukia completamente unido al de él, sus brazos sobre su cuello y las piernas a horcajadas sobre él. Después, su boca se quedó encima de la de él, su respiración golpeando sus labios. Entonces él le robo un beso antes de voltearla sobre la arena mojada. Inmediatamente, de alguna manera comenzaron una pelea, pero Matsumoto no dejaba de sonreír y Nemu seguía retratándolos.

Después de todo, la sesión fotográfica resulto ser un éxito. Rukia e Ichigo cooperaron de buena manera, mejor de lo esperado realmente. A pesar de que pelearon dos veces, la famosa pareja tomó una buena dirección y sólo se quejaron un poco. El único problema era que hubo muchas fotografías que eran realmente buenas.

—Nemu, realmente eres buena en esto…—murmuró Matsumoto.

— No estoy segura de que Nemu lo haya hecho todo.

—Bueno, es más difícil de lo que creí…

—Sí, muchas de las fotografías son buenas.

¿Cómo podrían decidirse?

—Esta es mi favorita—Kiyone río tomando entre sus manos una foto donde Ichigo y Rukia terminaban una de sus discusiones. Sus caras estaban increíblemente relajadas mientras estaban frente a frente. Ciertas partes de sus extremidades estaban cubiertas de arena, pero con el sol entre ellos, Ichigo tendía la mano para acariciarle el rostro disculpándose, y ella sonreía cariñosamente sabiendo que estaba bien.

—Esta es la mía—Nanao dijo. Ichigo estaba sentado en la arena dando la espalda a Rukia. Ella estaba ligeramente por encima de él, sabían que ella estaba sobre sus rodillas abrazándolo por detrás. Con un brazo sobre su hombro, otro alrededor de él y con una mano tocando la piel sobre su corazón. La mirada que ambos tenían no contaba la historia de amor azucarado y esponjoso sino una de pasión, orgullo y del corazón. Incluso un poco de arrogancia podía verse en sus ojos y sonrisas. Cuando Nanao cortó la foto para que sólo fueran visibles ellos dos la foto parecía aún más poderosa.

Nemu señalo la foto de junto. Esa imagen era interesante ya que ambos mostraban un poder impresionante con sus zanpakuto en mano. Rukia fue capaz de hacer un camino de hielo en el océano y se encontraba al final de este como si esperara que Ichigo la alcanzara. Ella apuntaba la hoja de su espada hacia él, como si estuviera retándolo a una pelea. Como pensaron que sería extraño si estaban sólo en bañador, la famosa pareja decidió usar sus túnicas de shinigami de forma holgada un tanto abiertas. Esto dio la posibilidad de que mostraran un poco de piel cuando el viento bailaba con sus ropas. Ichigo estaba en el medio del camino congelado con el filo de su espada apuntado hacia abajo y provocando que el agua se moviera con fuerza gracias a su reiatsu. Un poco de agua se levantó con un giro extraño moviéndose alrededor de ambos como un monstruo. La parte más bella de la foto fue esa luz reflejada en algunas gotas de agua dándole a la foto un brillo extra.

Matsumoto suspiró y señalo su favorita. Una de las manos de Rukia sostenía su espada de marfil que estaba atorada en la arena mientras que la otra se perdía en el cabello anaranjado de su marido. Sus rodillas estaban levemente extendidas, apoyadas sobre la arena, y su rostro se inclinaba hacía la cámara. Matsumoto sabía que Rukia realmente la estaba mirando en el momento de la foto, antes de que se distrajera con el agua que rodeaba sus muslos. Su cara y su cuerpo estaban cubiertos por pequeños parches de arena debido a la pelea que había tenido con su esposo, pero eso hizo la foto aún mejor.

Ichigo también se apoyó sobre sus rodillas detrás de Rukia, uno de sus brazos se curvaba alrededor de su cuerpo delgado y una mano se posaba de manera protectora sobre su vientre. Él movía su cabello húmedo hacia un lado, permitiendo que el cuello de Rukia quedara expuesto a merced de sus labios. A un lado suyo, sobre la arena, estaba su espada negra, la cual expresaba que él haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso negarse a pelear.

—Me gusta como su pecho sube de manera agitada cuándo él la besa—Matsumoto sonrió. La mirada ansiosa de Rukia parecía indicar que esa era la primera vez que Ichigo la besaba ahí, _de esa manera. _Aunque, para ser justos, esta era la primera vez que la famosa pareja demostraba tanto afecto delante de alguna de ellas—. ¿Quién diría que serían tan buenos en esto?

Nanao asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que sus lentes reflejaran la luz—Bueno, justo como dijimos, ambos se complementan—Esta era una excelente idea, pero el sólo elegir una sola foto…

— ¡Podemos hacer un calendario completo dedicado a ellos! —Matsumoto gritó, emocionada por su nueva gran idea.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Por supuesto que algunas fotografías sensuales debían de eliminarse, pero sin embargo, ¡las ventas nunca fueron mejores!

_:::…:::_

_Antes que nada, aquí les dejo el link de la historia para aquellos que quieran leerla:** www. fanfiction s/ 5498919/ 2/ I-love**_

_Ok. El motivo de mi larga, literalmente, desaparición fue la escuela, el estrés y la enorme cantidad de tareas que tenía que realizar. Tenía mucho que hacer y realmente mi inspiración no llegaba, tanto así que ni siquiera traducir podía. Ya se imaginaran como estoy con mis historias..._

_Pero como les dije antes, no planeo dejar nada incompleto. En este momento estoy de vacaciones y planeo aprovecharlas para poder seguir con esto. No les daré fechas exactas, ya que, como antes mencioné, no veo esto como una obligación y no me gustaría verlo como un deber y terminar odiándolo. _

_Muchos besos y abrazos a todos ustedes, y de verdad muchísimas gracias._

_Kuchiki Rukia 7 está de vuelta, y espero que por un muy buen tiempo._

_¡Gracias!_

___:::…:::_

___¿Cuál fue su primera impresión al escuchar acerca de Bleach?_

___¡Por favor dejen muchos reviews, no hay cosa que me haga más feliz en el mundo!_


End file.
